The present invention relates, in general, to a reduced cure time potting compound contained within an optically clear housing.
Traditional potting compounds used within a housing are generally a polyurethane type or similar polymeric compound. These compounds have to be cured by prolonged exposure to heat, which exposure can take up to 5 or more hours. The compounds also may not be as resilient/flexible as desired, and often may not be satisfactorily operative over as broad a temperature range as desired. This conventional type of potting compound has been known for use with proximity detectors because it protects vital components from the elements.
It is also known to provide one or more proximity detectors on the rear bumper and/or front and/or anywhere on the perimeter of a vehicle to detect an object within the perimeter of the vehicle when the vehicle or obstacle is in motion. Such devices are coupled to a control unit which calculates a distance measurement to the detected object and activates an audible alarm or a series of lights and/or camera/monitor provide an indication of the distance to the detected object.
Typically, the plurality of proximity detectors are mounted on the rear of the vehicle to cover an area slightly approximately as wide as the width of the vehicle. Generally, such proximity detectors are in the form of ultrasonic transceivers which transmit/receive an ultrasonic signal which is reflected by an object within the range of the transceiver. A suitable processing circuit determines the time between the transmission of the signal and the return of a reflected signal which is used to determine the distance to the detected object.
In the case of ultrasonic sensors, ice and snow build up on the bumper covering a portion or all of the outer surface of the ultrasonic transceiver, interfering with the transmission and reception of ultrasonic waves which renders the object detector inoperative.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reduced cure time potting compound for use within a housing. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a potting compound which advantageously flexibly binds to a large number/type of different components. Yet further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a potting compound which is satisfactorily operative over a broad temperature range. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a housing which would advantageously facilitate use of such a potting compound within the housing.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle exterior object sensor with means to remove any ice or snow on the sensor mount. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle exterior object detector in which such means are easily incorporated in the sensor mount without requiring extensive modification to existing sensor designs.